


Contracts and Arrangements

by isnonstop



Series: At Your Mercy [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, Bullying, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 21:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12944727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isnonstop/pseuds/isnonstop
Summary: Thomas Jefferson was born a submissive. Much to the horror of his father and much of his family. In an effort to maintain the family reputation Peter Jefferson arranges a marriage for Thomas to the dominant son of an old family friend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sup, friends, it is me, back with a story that is definitely not the unfinished one I started almost a year ago and promised to finish... life is hard, my friends, and the last couple years have been really shit for me. But things are getting better and I swear I will finish all the stories I start.
> 
> This is part of a series I've been planning for a while. This story introduces us to the start of James and Thomas' relationship and gives just the slightest bit of world building.

Thomas first met him when he was eight. He was attending a Christmas party for a friend of his father’s. Which confused Thomas a bit since they were Jewish but when he asked his mother she just smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead. (He’d been too afraid to ask his father since the dominant hated when Thomas spoke out of turn.) Thomas was dressed in a ridiculous sweater that had a stupid looking snowman on it; his mother had insisted on tying his hair back to keep it out of his face which he hated. He liked having his hair loose around his shoulders so he could have something to hide behind. 

“Thomas!” 

Thomas jumped, looking over at the other children in the corner of the room that had been set up for them. The little leader of the group - a young male dominant a couple years older than Thomas - was standing with his hands on his hips, frowning at Thomas. 

“Yes?” Thomas said softly, looking down at his shoes instead of at the boy. ( _“Submissives must never meet a dominant’s gaze without permission”_ )

“You’re a sub,” the boy said. 

“Yes,” Thomas nodded, pulling the sleeve down over his white ribbon to hide it from view. 

“Come here,” he ordered, tilting his chin back slightly in a similar way to how Thomas’ father did when giving a command. Thomas didn’t want to go over to the boy though, standing still and fiddling with his sweater sleeves. 

“Come here,” the boy repeated, stomping his foot. “You’re a sub and I’m a dom and you’ve got to listen and I said come here!” 

Thomas swallowed, walking over slowly to stand directly in front of the boy. The boy reached out as soon as Thomas was close enough, grabbing a handful of his hair and tugging hard to force him down to his knees. Thomas yelped in pain, falling to the floor with a thud. 

“There,” the boy laughed, letting go of Thomas’ hair. “That’s better. Submissives belong on their knees.” The other kids laughed, causing knots to form in Thomas’ stomach. 

“Sam,” a voice said; to Thomas, it sounded like another boy around his age but much more gentle than his tormentor - Sam. 

“What, James?” Sam said, voice filled with arrogance. “I’m just teaching the submissive his place.” 

“He’s not yours to teach,” James said, his voice moving closer to where Thomas kneeled. The submissive stared down at his lap, nervously playing with the sleeves of his sweater. 

“He’s not yours either,” Sam said.

“Yes, he is,” James said. Thomas saw a pair of shoes come to stop directly in front of him causing him to stiffen slightly. “My father and Thomas’ are planning our betrothal contract now. Why else would a Jewish family be at a Christmas party? Now go away.” 

Sam grumbled but left, the other kids trailing behind him. Thomas breathed out a soft sigh when they were gone. 

“Thomas,” James said softly, extending a hand to him. “Stand up.”

Thomas took James’ hand, letting the dominant help him to his feet. He dropped the boy’s hand as soon as he was standing, tucking his hands behind his back. (" _Submissives do not touch dominants without permission_ ")

“Thank you,” Thomas whispered, still looking at his feet. 

“You’re welcome,” James said softly. “Come on. Let’s get something to eat.” 

“Is my father really arranging a marriage between us?” Thomas couldn’t help but ask. It drives his father mad every time Thomas would speak out of turn (“ _Submissives only speak when spoken to_ ”) but Thomas needed to know if what James had said was true.

“Yes,” James said, taking Thomas’ hand gently. “Come on. I’m hungry.”

—

“Mom?” Thomas said softly, hiding a yawn in his hand as she tucked him into bed. It was way past his usual bedtime since they had stayed at the party quite late while Father talked with Mr Madison.

“Yes, little one?” Mother said, brushing his curls out of his face. 

“Am I really going to marry James Madison?” He whispered, grabbing his blankets and pulling him up to his chin.

“Yes, my sweet,” she said, sitting on the edge of his bed. “Your father and Mr Madison signed the contract arranging it tonight.” 

“Oh,” he whispered, biting his lip gently. 

“The Madisons are good people, Thomas,” Mother said, gently stroking his cheek. “And James is a good boy. He’ll make a fine husband and dominant for you one day.” 

“Okay, mama,” Thomas whispered, yawning again. 

Mother smiled gently, leaning down to kiss his cheeks, “Go to sleep now, my little angel.”

“Night, mama,” he whispered, shutting his eyes. “Love you.”

“I love you too, my precious little boy,” she said, pressing another kiss to his cheek before standing. Thomas listened as she made her way across the room, switching off the light and shutting the door. Once the room was silent and dark he was able to drift off to sleep.

———

Thomas hated boarding school. He hated all the kids in his classes and his teachers. He hated being so far away from home and that he only saw his mother a couple times a year. The purple betrothal ribbon protected him from some of the dominant students’ harassment but that didn’t stop their teasing. And all the ribbon did was encourage the other submissive students to ask him endless questions about his fiancé.

Questions he couldn’t answer because he’d spoken to said fiancé only four times in the past nine years that they’d been engaged. 

His time spent at his boarding school was dreadful and the only saving grace was his submissive friend Lafayette. They were assigned to be roommates when they first started together at age nine and had been inseparable since. Lafayette was the first - and only - friend Thomas had and they would be the only thing he missed when he returned to Virginia for good the following week. 

“Tom?” Lafayette said, following down onto Thomas’ bed with a sigh. 

“Yeah?” Thomas hummed, carefully packing his books into a box to be shipped. 

“Can you believe we graduated?” Lafayette propped themself up, watching Thomas. 

“It still feels weird,” Thomas said, turning to look at his best friend. “Like it isn’t real somehow.”

“Yeah,” Lafayette agreed, smiling as they sat up. “I’ve got news.”

“What is it?” Thomas asked, grabbing another book and placing it in the box. 

“I’ve decided where I’m going to university,” Lafayette said, grinning. 

“Your grandmother is letting you attend?” Thomas said, a little surprised. 

“Yes,” Lafayette nodded. “And she’s letting me pick where. And I’ve chosen Columbia!”

“Really?” Thomas grinned, moving over and sitting next to Lafayette. “You’re going to America?”

“Yeah,” Lafayette nodded, ponytail of curls bouncing. 

“That’s awesome!” Thomas pulled Lafayette into a hug. 

“Where are you going, mon ami?” Lafayette asked, hugging Thomas back tight. Thomas stiffened slightly, pulling back and biting his lip. “Thomas?”

“I’m not going to university,” Thomas said softly, looking down at his lap. 

“What? Why?” Lafayette gasped, eyes wide.

“My father never intended to send me to university,” Thomas whispered, looking at his lap. “And my dominant has not expressed an interest in me attending either.” 

“You barely speak to him,” Lafayette said softly, taking Thomas’ hand. “How’re you to know what he wants?”

“He was raised the same as me, Laf, he’s not going to let me attend school,” Thomas whispered, pulling away and standing. “I’m going to be expected to stay at home and take care of the house and kids.” 

“Thomas-“

“Lafayette, please,” Thomas swallowed, giving his friend a stern look. “Drop it.” 

“Fine,” Lafayette huffed, flopping back to stare up at the ceiling.

—

Thomas sighed, running a hand through his hair before glancing back down at the stack of university applications sitting his desk. It was a stupid indulgence to even get the applications (“ _Only a weak Dominant allows their submissive to attend university_ ”) and Thomas knew he was just torturing himself by having them. But Lafayette had shoved them into his hands the day he was leaving to return to America and Thomas couldn’t bring himself to throw them out. 

“Thomas!” Mother called, gentle voice drifting up the stairs from the entryway to his bedroom. “Come downstairs please.”

“Coming, Mother,” Thomas said, grabbing the applications and tucking them away in his desk. He adjusted the purple ribbon tied on his wrist before leaving his room, heading downstairs quickly. His mother was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, a soft smile on her lips. 

“Thomas,” she took his hand gently, “James and his father are here. It’s time for you two to sign the contract.”

“Really?” Thomas whispered, swallowing. “Today? Now?” 

“Yes, darling,” Mother said softly, leaning up to press a gentle kiss to his cheek. “Come on. Everything will be okay.”

“I’m not so sure, Mother,” he whispered but followed her into the sitting room without a fight. James was sat on the sofa next to his father, talking softly with Father and Mr Madison. Thomas’ mother gently pushed him into the room before leaving, shutting the door softly behind her. 

“Ah, Thomas,” Father looked over, giving his son an appraising look. “Come.” 

Thomas went over to stand nervously next to where his father was sat on the sofa. (“ _Submissives never sit without permission_ ”)

“Sit down, Thomas,” Father said, gesturing to the sofa next to him. “Your mother told you what we’re doing today, yes?”

“Yes, Father,” Thomas said softly, gaze directed at his lap and not at any of the dominants in the room. 

“Good,” Father said, reaching out and grabbing the document on the table. “Sign this. And give me that ribbon.”

Thomas took the papers, swallowing as he rested the contract in his lap. He carefully untied the purple ribbon that he’d been wearing constantly since he was eight and handed to to his father. The ribbon was dropped onto the coffee table without a word. 

“Father?” Thomas whispered, resting a hand on the contract. 

“What, Thomas?” Father said, sounding a bit annoyed. 

“May I read the contract before signing it, sir?” Thomas asked softly, hesitantly. 

“No,” his father’s voice was firm. “Sign it, Thomas. Now.”

Thomas swallowed, picking up the pen resting on the coffee table and flipping to the last page. He closed his eyes for a second before placing the pen on the paper and signing his name. Father took the contract as soon as it Thomas had finished, signing as a witness before handing it to James and Mr Madison to do the same. 

"Good," Father said after Mr Madison returned the signed contract to the table. "He's yours now, James."

"Thank you, Mr Jefferson," James said, standing and grabbing a box from his bag. "Thomas, kneel."

Thomas swallowed, standing and moving to kneel in front of his Dominant. Thomas flinched slightly when James rested a hand on Thomas' curls, even though the touch was gentle. 

"Tilt your head back, Thomas," James said, hand leaving Thomas' head to grab something. Thomas swallowed and tilted his head back, exposing his neck and keeping his eyes away from James'. His heart jumped at the sight of the simple silver collar in James' hand, breath catching in his throat as the collar was wrapped around his throat. 

"There," James said softly as the collar locked in place. "You're mine now."

—

"We're moving to New York," James announced, entering the kitchen where Thomas was preparing dinner. They'd been living together for about a month now since signing the contract and while Thomas was beginning to grow used to the routine he'd settled into with his new Dominant he still wasn't sure how he left about the dominant himself. 

"When, Sir?" Thomas asked, adding the chopped tomatoes to the salad he was preparing. 

"In a couple weeks," James moved to the cabinet and grabbed a glass, pouring himself some lemonade from the pitcher in the fridge. "I'm attending school there in the fall." 

"Oh," Thomas breathed, heart sinking. 'I'm attending school' not 'We're attending school'. James must have decided that Thomas wouldn't be going to university - just as Thomas suspected he would. 

"My father has purchased me an apartment," James continued, completely oblivious to Thomas' sadness. "As a graduation present. It's close to campus and has a beautiful view." 

"Where will you be attending, Sir?" Thomas asked, focusing on tossing the salad so he didn't have to look at James. 

"Columbia," James leaned against the counter near where Thomas was working. "I'll be studying Philosophy and History. When will dinner be ready?"

"Twenty minutes, Sir," Thomas said, moving to check on the lasagne in the oven. 

"Okay," James nodded, drinking the last of his lemonade. "I'm going upstairs. Call me when it's ready."

———

Thomas hated the New York apartment. Even with its beautiful view and spacious rooms, it felt like nothing more than a cage. A gilded cage that he was trapped in for the rest of his life. Or at least until James moved them somewhere else. 

The first few weeks living in the city had been the worst. Since James' classes hadn't started yet he was around - a lot. And while his dominant had been nothing but kind, Thomas was still uncomfortable and constantly on edge in his presence. With James hanging around the apartment most days, Thomas found it difficult to relax and try to enjoy the admittedly beautiful apartment Mr Madison had gifted his son. 

So when James' classes started and he was gone most days Thomas felt an overwhelming sense of relief. He could finally be alone and relax and spend the days how he wanted. But that sense of relief only lasted a couple weeks before he began to grow extremely bored. He wasn't used to having endless stretches of time where he had nothing to do. And while it was his job to maintain the house and do the cooking, they had a cleaner that came three times a week so there wasn't much for Thomas to do. 

He couldn't read James' books without permission.

He couldn't leave the building without permission.

He couldn't use James' laptop without permission.

The only things Thomas could really do were cook or clean or read those ridiculous novels his mother had gifted him or watch dumb daytime television. None of which seemed particularly appealing to him. 

After about a month of spending his days aimlessly wandering the apartment and slowly killing brain cells with ridiculous talk shows, Thomas finally grew desperate enough to go against all he had been taught as a child and complain to his dominant.

\---

It was a Friday, and Thomas knew that James hated his Friday lectures and almost always came home in a terrible mood. So in an effort to butter up his dominant a bit, Thomas spent the entire afternoon baking James' favourite dessert - Lemon Meringue Pie - and making his favourite meal -Lemon Butter Chicken with roasted vegetables and rice (James really liked lemon flavoured things for reasons Thomas could not figure out). 

Thomas heard the key in the lock at exactly the same time as always - 7:15 pm - and did a final glance over at the flood lain out on the table. Everything looked to be perfect. He glanced at himself in the mirror, making sure the outfit James had chosen for him that morning before leaving was still clean and unwrinkled. He listened as James entered the apartment, the sound of his keys hitting the dish an expected and welcome noise. 

What he didn't expect was the sound of voices he did not recognise. Voices that were very obviously people around his age and those voices were entering his - James' - apartment. 

"You're engaged right?" One voice said as footsteps headed into the apartment towards where Thomas was stood frozen in the kitchen. 

"Yeah," James said, rounding the corner into the kitchen. "Oh Thomas, there you are."

"Hello, Sir," Thomas managed, dropping his gaze to the floor at his feet. 

"Thomas, these are a couple friends from school," James said, moving past Thomas into the kitchen. 

"Hey, I'm Alexander Hamilton," a different voice from before said, stepping closer to Thomas. 

"Sir?" Thomas stiffened a bit, looking over at James.

"You have permission," James said absently, grabbing a couple glasses from the cabinets. 

Thomas turned back to Alex, "Hello, sir. It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too," Alex said, tone slightly different from before. Thomas wasn't sure since his gaze was still directed to the floor but he was pretty sure Alex was frowning. 

"I'm John Jay," the other man said, cutting in before Alex could speak again. 

"Nice to meet you as well, sir," Thomas said softly. 

"What did you cook, Thomas?" James asked, coming over and handing his friends a glass each.

"Lemon butter chicken, Sir," Thomas answered, moving to the counter to pour James a drink. "And a lemon meringue pie."

"My favourites," James chuckled. "You trying to bribe me, Thomas?"

Thomas stiffened, hand tightening on the pitcher of water slightly. He shook his head slightly, whispering, "No, Sir, of course not." He forced himself to relax before pouring James a drink and handed the glass to him. 

"Thanks," James smiled. "You didn't happen to make enough for four did you?"

"No, Sir," Thomas whispered, stiffening once more. "I'm sorry, Sir."

"Not your fault," James waved away his apology. "I forgot to mention that I was having friends over. It's fine. We'll order a pizza."

"Should I order it now, Sir?" Thomas asked softly. 

"Yes," James said, moving over to the sofas in front of the fireplace. "And some snacks please, Thomas. We've got an assignment to work on."

"Yes, Sir," Thomas said, moving to grab a bag of chips from the cupboard. 

"This is a really nice place," John said, moving to sit across from James. 

"Yeah, it is," Alex flopped down onto the sofa, dropping his backpack down beside him. 

"It was a graduation gift from my dad," James said, sipping his drink. Thomas came over and rested a bowl of chips down on the coffee table. "What do you want on your pizza, guys?"

"Doesn't matter," Alex shrugged, pulling out his laptop. 

"Anything but pineapples," John said, grabbing a couple chips from the bowl. 

"You know what I like, Thomas," James said, barely glancing at his submissive as Thomas nodded and moved into the kitchen to call in the pizza order. He looked over at the table filled with food, sighing softly. He glanced over at the trio of dominants sat, munching on chips as they discussed whatever assignment they were working on for class. Thomas closed his eyes for a moment, taking a second to collect himself before his frustration and heartbreak showed on his face, before moving to pack away the food as quietly as possible. 

—

Thomas woke early the next morning, sliding out of bed quietly as to not wake the still fast asleep James. The dominant had been up late working with Alexander and John and had sent Thomas to bed long before either man left. Thomas was sure that James must be exhausted from working so late so he left the bedroom quietly, shutting the door so the sound of him preparing breakfast didn't disturb his dominant. 

He ran a hand through his hair as he made his way over to the kitchen, yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. At first, he didn't notice the new object resting on the counter, too focused on getting a cup of coffee. Once he had his coffee in hand, Thomas leaned against the counter and finally noticed the case sitting in front of him. 

The breath caught in his throat as Thomas stared at the familiar object, heart racing a bit. A violin case.

 _His violin case_. 

Thomas rested down his coffee mug, hands shaking a bit as he stepped closer and rested a gentle hand on the case. His mother had given him this violin for his sixteenth birthday; it was an antique, one that had been in her family for generations. Thomas thought it was still in his room at his parents' house in Virginia. He had no idea that it had been given to James. 

Thomas swallowed, glancing at the closed bedroom door for a moment before opening the case. The familiar sight of his violin brought tears to his eyes as he gently removed it from the case, holding it delicately in his hands. Thomas stared down at the violin, breath coming out in soft gasps as he attempted to hold back tears. 

"Do you like it?" 

Thomas jumped, looking up at James with wide eyes. His grip tightened on his violin, holding it protectively to his chest as he stared at James. 

"I'm sorry I didn't give it back sooner," James said, giving Thomas a gentle smile. "I should have told you I had it as soon as we moved in. But things got hectic and I didn't remember until last night when Alexander mentioned something about the piano and it made me think about that time when we were eleven and your parents had me and my parents over for dinner and you played for us with your mother accompanying you on the piano. You were really good and it is like the only time I've ever seen you look truly happy…"

James trailed off, looking a bit embarrassed at rambling for so long. Thomas just stared at him, swallowing hard. 

"I'm sorry for keeping it from you for so long," James said, giving a small shrug. "It's yours and I shouldn't have kept it from you." 

Thomas flinched slightly, looking down at the violin with a sad smile as he placed it back in the case. 

"Technically, Sir, it's yours now," Thomas said softly, shutting the case and turning to grab his coffee mug. "All my possessions became yours when we signed the betrothal contract."

James sighed, moving over to the counter to make himself a cup of tea. "Well, then I'm giving you permission to play it whenever you like. Except if I'm studying or sleeping. But other than that feel free to use the violin whenever you want. And let me know if you want to buy some sheet music to learn new songs, okay?"

"Yes, Sir," Thomas whispered, not bothering to fight the smile that spread across his lips at his dominant's words. For the first time in months, for the first time since leaving France, he felt truly happy. And he was going to cherish that moment for as long as it lasted. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James is treating Thomas pretty shitty right now but he will get better, I promise. He's acting the only way he has ever been taught but things will change soon thanks to the influence of his very liberal new friends.
> 
> Chapter two is just a copy of Thomas and James' betrothal contract, so you can skip it if that's not something you're interested in...


	2. James and Thomas' Betrothal Contract

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who is interested this is James and Thomas' betrothal contract. It leans very heavily in the dominant's favour and treats the submissive quite poorly - as is the case in all Traditionalist family contracts. But James will realise that eventually and when they finally get married a new contract will be drawn up - one that is much more equal. But for now, this is the confines in which Thomas is living and I thought I'd share it so people can know why he does or doesn't do certain things.

I,  _Thomas Jefferson_ , hereinafter referred to as **Submissive** , do of my own free will, and being of sound mind and body, do hereby offer myself in consensual betrothal agreement to  _James Madison_ hereinafter referred to as **Dominant**.

 

1.0.0 Submissive's Role

**Submissive** agrees to submit completely to **Dominant** in all ways. There are no boundaries of place, time, or situation in which  **Submissive** may willfully refuse to obey the directive of the master without risking punishment. **Submissive** also agrees that, once entered into the Betrothal Contract, their body belongs to their master, to be used as seen fit, within the guidelines defined herein. All of **Submissive's** possessions likewise belong to **Dominant** , including all assets, finances, and material goods, to do with as they see fit. **Submissive** agrees to please **Dominant** to the best of their ability, in that they now exist solely for the pleasure of said **Dominant**.

 

2.0.0 Dominant's Role

**Dominant** accepts the responsibility of **Submissive's** body and worldly possessions, to do with as they see fit, under the provisions determined in this contract. **Dominant** agrees to care for  **Submissive** , to arrange for the safety and well-being of  **Submissive** , as long as they own **Submissive**. **Dominant** also accepts the commitment to treat **Submissive** properly, to train **Submissive** , punish **Submissive** , and use **Submissive** as they see fit. 

 

3.0.0 Rules and Protocols for Submissive

  1. ******Dominant** agrees to furnish slave with a symbolic token of ownership. **Submissive** agrees to wear this symbol at all times, except when **Dominant** states to do so would be inappropriate. 
  2. ******Dominant** holds the right to decide if **Submissive** is allowed to attend school or hold a job. **Dominant** may rescind permission for either at any time. 
  3. **Submissive** is to properly leashed or will remain at **Dominant's** side when in public. **Submissive** may ask permission to leave **Dominant's** side. If permission is granted, **Submissive** will stay within eye contact at all times.
  4. **Submissive** must ask permission to start a conversation with anyone other than those that **Dominant** has already given permission. 
  5. If **Submissive's** phone rings he may answer it. If asked Submissive must inform **Dominant** of who he is talking to/texting.
  6. All friendships maintained by **Submissive** are done so only at the discretion of **Dominant**. **Submissive** must ask permission to continue friendships and if **Dominant** decides not, **Submissive** must end those friendships immediately. 
  7. **Submissive** must request permission for any activity he wants to do outside of the home. **Dominant** will grant permission as he sees fit, placing any limitations that he wishes. 
  8. **Submissive** may only sit at a table at the discretion of **Dominant**. 
  9. If given permission, **Submissive** may not touch anything on the table until **Dominant** does. **Submissive** may not eat or drink until **Dominant** gives permission. At that point, **Submissive** may eat and drink freely.
  10. If not given permission, **Submissive** is to kneel at **Dominant's** side. **Dominant** may feed **Submissive** from his hand or withhold food at his discretion. 
  11. **Submissive** agrees at all times to make his body readily available to **Dominant** for his use. **Submissive** will have hair washed and brushed in the style **Dominant** prefers at all times. **Submissive** agrees to wear any and all clothing **Dominant** picks.
  12. **Submissive** will sleep naked at all times.
  13. **Dominant** agrees to furnish all toys such as vibrators, etc. and punishment implements such as crops and whips. **Submissive** agrees to clean and maintain all toys, have them available for **Dominant's** use at all times, and inform **Dominant** of any needed repairs or replacements.
  14. **Submissive** is to maintain all homeschooling, household, and childcare responsibilities.
  15. All financial decisions are at the discretion of **Dominant**. He will have final say on how money is spent.
  16. **Submissive** will not masturbate without **permission**.
  17. **Submissive** agrees to answer any and all questions asked by **Dominant** freely, promptly, and to the best of his knowledge. 
  18. **Submissive** agrees to address **Dominant** as "Sir" or "Master" unless otherwise directed. **Submissive** agrees to speak respectfully to **Dominant** at all times. **Dominant** may address **Submissive** in any way he so chooses. 
  19. **Submissive** agrees and understands that any infractions of this agreement, or any act slave commits which displeases **Dominant** , will result in punishment (see 4.0.0). **Submissive** will gracefully accept punishment and try to learn from it. **Submissive** agrees to assemble the punishment materials as ordered by **Dominant** and assume any position needed to accept the punishment. **Submissive** understands that failure to comply with **Dominant's** orders will result in a more severe punishment. **Dominant** will inform slave that he is being punished when punishment occurs. **Dominant** will explain the reason for punishment either before, during, or following punishment.



 

4.0.0 Punishment

**Submissive** agrees to accept any punishment **Dominant** decides to inflict, whether earned or not. Method, duration, and severity of punishment are entirely at the discretion of **Dominant**.

 

4.0.1 Types of Punishments

The nature of **Submissive's** punishment is entirely at the discretion of **Dominant** and may include, but is not limited to, the following:

  1. Denial of privileges
  2. Spanking
  3. Whipping
  4. Caning
  5. Isolation



 

5.0.0 Termination of Contract

Termination of this contract will happen only in the following circumstances: if **Dominant** no longer believes this agreement to be beneficial, through extenuating circumstances such as **Dominant's** death or criminal conviction, or if Submissive's Initial Dominant Guardian (Peter Jefferson) deems **Dominant** to no longer be providing **Submissive** with the appropriate care. If the contract is terminated **Submissive**  returns to the care of his Initial Dominant Guardian (Peter Jefferson). 

 

6.0.0 Signatures

By signing below both parties agree to the terms laid out in this contract. **Submissive** agrees to give everything he owns to **Dominant** and to accept his claim over ownership over his physical body. **Dominant** agrees to accept this **Submissive** as his proper, body and possessions, and to train him as **Dominant** sees fit. Both agree that termination of contract may only happen in the cases outlined above. 

 

_James Madison Jr._

Signature of Dominant

 

_Thomas Jefferson_

Signature of Submissive

 

_Peter Jefferson_

Submissive's Initial Dominant Guardian

 

_James Madison Sr._

Witness

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much of this contract was taken from various BDSM websites and changed to fit the situation/story/universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, James and Thomas' apartment looks like Harvey Specter's from the USA tv show Suits... Here's some pictures:  
> [bedroom](https://78.media.tumblr.com/b9948699df2058e4ee3742a163e1a47a/tumblr_p0m1zgh0sM1vtm6w8o1_540.jpg)  
> [office/living/kitchen](https://78.media.tumblr.com/485f13fc9f0311250b4615ee009c590d/tumblr_p0m1zgh0sM1vtm6w8o2_540.jpg),  
> [living/kitchen](https://78.media.tumblr.com/658754ccbdd082fbf130c9d7254fcbad/tumblr_p0m1zgh0sM1vtm6w8o4_400.jpg),  
> [living/kitchen](https://78.media.tumblr.com/c0574cbe8d1a077b7c2f81247722a4be/tumblr_p0m1zgh0sM1vtm6w8o5_500.jpg),  
> [layout](https://78.media.tumblr.com/27dcb0c294191499b0d015f4994051a2/tumblr_p0m1zgh0sM1vtm6w8o3_540.jpg)
> 
> [My tumblr](http://www.isnonstop.tumblr.com) if you want to talk.


End file.
